


That'll cost ya - Zoro x Nami

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	That'll cost ya - Zoro x Nami

“Shit..” Zoro hissed, feverishly trying to stroke himself off, unable to force a climax, “come on, go down.” He pants, after what had happened with Robin, just that gentle stroke, he hadn’t been able to get himself down, “fuck. Why is this happening?” He groaned in frustration. It had started to become painful with each passing second, his inability to ejaculate was only furthering his frustration. He would groan loudly in frustration, sounding like frustrated growls at one point, “fuck, my hand is starting to hurt,” he hissed, he was about to give up and go back to training. “Hey Zoro, I can hear you from the deck, are you okay?” Nami asked just behind the door. He gasped and stopped, “y-yeah just fine..” He hummed nervously. “You sure about that?” She asked curious, “do you need some help or something?” He hesitated for a moment, contemplating, “I-I uh… Maybe…”

“What do you mean maybe?” She questioned in a terse tone. “If I ask you for any kinda help, you’re gonna charge me aren’t you?” He asked flatly. She giggled in amusement, “you know me so well.” He sighed, “I have no choice. J-just please come in here and help me with this.” She happily strolled in with the promise of money, “what seems to be- oh. That kinda problem.” She stopped and stared at him for a moment, “how much do ya got?” She asked, business first as always. “15,000 beri, that’s all I have,” He huffed, blushing in frustration. “Hmm. Hmm. Hmm,” she hummed in a somewhat teasing manor, “alright, I can do something for 10,000 but I’ll have to charge an extra 5,000 for a cleanup fee, and I don’t swallow anycum.” She had made her conditions very clear, “fine, the money is in my pocket, just take it and hurry,” he somewhat plead. 

She happily took her pay from his pocket, taking anything extra discreetly of course, before proceeding to their loose agreement. Zoro released his swollen, throbbing, almost painful looking shaft to let her do whatever it was she was going to do. With a flick of her wrist, she removed her bikini top and as she was on her knees, she wrapped his shaft around her soft, pillow soft breasts. She pressed them tightly around him, almost engulfing him and began to stroke him off using them, her tongue circling his tip. He groaned and rolled his head back, he was starting to feel some relief, pre juices started to seep from his tip, something he was unable to do by himself. After a half hour, he was still unable to finish and it was starting to frustrate Nami. As she was about to stop, Sanji called from below, “Nami-chwan! Robin-swan! Lunch is ready!” 

Zoro grunts in frustration, but oddly, he was drawing nearer to his climax, “a-almost there…” He pants. “Nami-chwan! Robin-swan! Come and get it before your food gets cold!” Zoro growled, “s-stupid cook, shut up.” Nami smirked, she could feel him loosen up with each time he heard Sanji’s voice. “Where are you my lovelies?” Sanji called out cheerfully. Nami moved her face away in time just as Zoro bursts, releasing all over her breasts and on her face somewhat, “who knew Sanji could make you cum so much.” She teased, reaching for his shirt. “E-eh?!” Zoro scoffed, “it was all you that made me cum! Not that stupid love cook! His annoying shrill voice is what almost made me stop!” He argued. Nami cleaned herself off with his shirt and sash, “yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that.” She got up after she finished cleaning herself, “you two gotta fuck one of these days.” She teased once again before dashing out in a fit of giggles, her bikini top in one hand. “It’s not like that!!”


End file.
